The Karev Sisters
by SamA3642
Summary: Alex Karev. Doctor. Surgeon. Friend. Brother. While on call one night Alex gets a shocking visit from his two sisters, Amber and Sky. It's now up to him to raise his two sisters with the help of everyone at the hospital. Alex now has to balance his job and career while raising his younger sisters. I only own Sky!
1. Prologue

It was a rainy night in Seattle, the rain was coming down hard and fast. The sky was lit up with bright flashes of lightning followed by loud cracks of thunder.

A teenage girl was walking quickly on a sidewalk, she held the hand of her younger sister. The teen girl was limping and holding her midsection as pain shot through it. She tried to hide it from her sister so she wouldn't worry. The two girls were soaked by the rain, once they were close enough the teen girl saw that they were at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, the teen looked down at her little sister.

"Were here". She gently tells her sister.

"Will he keep us? I don't wanna go back". The young girl whispered.

"Yes he will keep us I promise. Nobody won't hurt us anymore".

The two headed inside the hospital. It was slightly busy night at the hospital, patients were getting checked out after a serious car accident. When the girls entered they saw doctors and nurses running everywhere, the young girl got scared by all the people and glued herself to her older sister. The teen saw her little sister and gently patted her wet hair back.

"It's ok nobody here's gonna hurt you".

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

The teen looked to see a middle aged blonde woman standing there in blue scrubs, Meredith Grey had just finished checking on her patient when she seen the two girls.

"Are you girls ok?"

"Is Alex Karev here?" The teen girl asked.

"Are you friends of Alex?"

"Something like that".

A loud crack of thunder was heard and it had scared the young girl, she glued her body to her older sister. The teen girl bent down and picked her sister up and rocked her.

"Sorry, thunderstorms scare her".

"It quite alright. Are you guys ok?"

"I just need to see Alex Karev".

"Is there a way I can help?"

"Thanks but not really, I really need to see Alex".

"I'll page him for you".

"Thanks".

As the teen held her sister she felt as if she leg was gonna give on her soon, she had set her sister down and held her midsection. Meredith saw this and got very concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can check you out if you want". Meredith offered kindly.

"I'll let you check me and my sister out when Alex gets here".

"Fair enough".

Lexie had just finished with a patient and passed by her sister when she seen the two girls, Meredith quickly pulled her sister over to the desk.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked.

"Have you seen Alex?" Meredith asked.

"He was in surgery last I heard. Why?" Lexie responds.

"Those two girls are looking for him, they won't say why. Can you go see where he is please?"

"Of course".

Lexie had ran off to find her friend, Alex had just gotten out of surgery and scrubbed down. He was walking down the hall when Lexie crashed into him.

"Where's the fire?" Alex joked.

"Meredith sent me to find you". Lexie answered.

"Why?"

"Two girls are looking for you in the ER".

Alex had gotten a bit confused, who'd be looking for him? How'd they know where he worked?

"Did either of you get names?"

"No".

Lexie walked him back to the main part of the ER. Meredith still remained with the two girls, she wondered who they could be. The younger one remained glued to her older sister, she didn't like all the people who kept running back and forth while talking and yelling at each other. The teen girl didn't know how much longer she could hold on, her leg felt like it was gonna cave real soon but she held her ground, she didn't want to worry anyone especially her sister.

By the time Alex got to the ER his eyes widen when he saw the two girls, it couldn't be. Lexie saw the stunned look on his face and got a bit concerned she saw his face and then looked to the two girls.

"Alex, you ok?" Lexie asked.

"I'm fine". Alex replied.

"So how do you know them?"

"They're my sisters".


	2. Chapter 2

2 days ago

 _Amber Karev was on the floor in her house as her older brother Aaron was hitting and kicking her, luckily she was able to hide her younger sister when he got like this._

" _Aaron! Stop please! Enough!" Amber cried._

" _You're not my sister! You never were!" Aaron spat venomously._

" _Yes I am! I'm one of you're sisters!"_

" _I'll never let you take Sky!"_

 _Aaron had beat his sister for another ten minutes till he stopped, he went to his room and slammed the door. Amber laid on the floor bleeding, she struggled to get up and when she got up she limped to her room. Little Sky Karev was hiding in her sister's closet, she always knew to hide when Aaron was in one of his moods._

 _She heard the doors open and got scared, the little girl cowered and whimpered shielding herself from whoever it was. Amber opened her door then opened the closet door and saw her scared little sister, Sky saw her older sister and saw how injured she was._

" _Aaron hurt you again". Sky whispers._

" _I'm ok. Listen to me while Aaron is asleep I'm gonna pack some of our things ok, were not staying here anymore. Were not safe with him anymore"._

" _Where are we gonna go?"_

" _Were gonna go stay with Alex"._

" _Really?"_

" _Really"._

" _He won't hurt us?"_

" _No, we'll be safe with him"._

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise"._

 _Amber quickly packed some of their stuff, she quickly snuck into her brother's room. Aaron was in a deep sleep so she didn't have to worry. As quietly as she could she found his wallet and grabbed all the cash and two credit cards and quickly stuffed them into her pocket. She left the room, grabbing all their stuff she headed out of the house._

 _Sky had fallen asleep so she managed to carry her sister out and buckled her into the back seat. The teen looked at her sister with a sad painful expression._

" _You'll be safe now, Alex and I will keep you safe. Nobody won't ever hurt you again. I promise". She whispered._

 _The teen took a small blanket and covered her sister with it and managed to get to the driver seat of her brother's car. She didn't have a licenses yet but knew how to drive and she was gonna get her and her little sister away from that hell hole._

 _As Amber drove her body was killing her, the only times she stopped was for food, gas, and bathroom breaks. She'd periodically check on her sister in the backseat, Sky managed to occupy herself with her sister's phone._

 _They were just entering the state of Washington. Sky looked out the window and saw all the scenery pass by her._

" _Is this where Alex lives?" Sky asked._

" _Yup but were gonna surprise him at work". Amber answered._

" _If he's a doctor, could he help Aaron? I don't like him anymore he's mean"._

" _Aaron needs a different type of doctor sweetie, Alex helps people who are hurt"._

" _So what's wrong with Aaron? Why's he mean?"_

 _She knew it was difficult to explain her brother's illness to an eight year old._

" _It's hard to explain Sky, but I need you to trust me"._

" _I do"._

" _Good"._

 _Amber continued to drive in the city and hoped she and her sister would have a better life with Alex._

 _*Back to reality*_

When the teen girl saw her oldest brother she smiled and bent down to her young sister.

"Look over there". She whispered.

The little girl looked to see her eldest brother and ran to him. "Alex!"

Alex bent down and swept up his youngest sibling and held on to her, he kissed her wet head and held her protectively.

"You ok Sky?" Alex asked his youngest sister.

"Aaron was mean again, he hurt Amber". Sky whimpered.

The surgeon was pissed to hear about his younger brother, he carried his sister back over to his other sister. Amber had seen her other brother, Alex had set Sky down and hugged his sister.

"Are you guys ok?" Alex whispered in Amber's ear.

"We are now". Amber replies quietly.

"What happened?"

Before she could answer her leg caved as she began screaming and crying in pain.

"Amber!"

"Let's bring her to a bed". Meredith said quickly.

"Amber". Sky cried.

Alex saw his youngest sister about to cry for their sister he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Amber's gonna be alright ok munchkin. Were gonna help her".

"Promise?"

"I promise. Wanna go with my friend Lexie?"

"No. I wanna stay with you".

"Alex you can't be here". Meredith told him.

"The hell I can't". He said angrily.

"Alex, don't fight in front of Sky". Amber told her brother.

The surgeon looked down to see his youngest sister gripping his leg tightly as she clutched his pants leg tightly. He picked her up as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry Sky, I didn't mean to scare you". Alex whispers to his sister.

"Is Amber gonna be ok?" Sky whimpered.

"She'll be just fine honey, let's get you checked out".

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will". He then looked to Lexie. "Page Dr. Robbins please".

"Right away". Lexie said.

Meredith was examining the teen girl and noticed all the bruising on her midsection.

"Amber, sweetie what happened?" Meredith asked gently.

The teen looked over to her eldest brother who held their little sister. "Aaron did it".

"What'd he do?" Alex asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I couldn't leave Sky alone anymore, he would just flip out of nowhere and when he flips he….he beats me. I hide Sky so she doesn't get hurt. I was in the kitchen cooking and Sky changed the channel and he flipped completely, he was yelling and screaming so while he was doing that I hid Sky and came back to the living room hoping he had calmed down. He got me from behind and started beating me again, after he was finished I found Sky packed some of our stuff stole Aaron's money and credit cards and high tailed out of there. I'm so sorry Alex, I never meant for this to happen".

Alex sat down beside his sister and brushed some of her hair back with his free hand. "I know you didn't kiddo. You two don't have to worry about Aaron anymore because I'm gonna take care of you now. I know it'll be hard but you two will be worth it".

"Thanks Alex".

"Did he ever hurt Sky?"

"Once. She knocked over his beer and he lost it I somehow managed to pull him off her after that I took it so he wouldn't hurt her".

"How long did this go on?"

"A year and half".

"I don't wanna go back Alex". Sky whimpered.

He then looked to his youngest sister. "You aren't going any sweetheart".

A moment later Dr. Robbins arrived in the ER and saw Alex holding a small child who looked no older than eight, he was also sitting next to a teenager. She got confused and went over to him gently tapping his shoulder, the surgeon jumped when he felt someone touch him. Sky held on tighter to her brother as she buried her face into his neck.

"You paged for me Dr. Karev". Arizona said.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping you check out Sky here for me". Alex answered.

"Of course I can".

The surgeon looked to his teen sister. "Amber, I'll be back. I'm gonna get Sky checked out".

"Ok".

He kissed his sister's head and followed Arizona to the Pediatrics ward, the whole time Alex was fired up. His younger brother had been abusing their little sisters. He had a feeling on what it could have been, he'd worry about that later right now his sisters needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had remained with his youngest sibling, when Arizona was checking her he couldn't help but notice a few old bruises and what seem like a scar. His stomach turned in knots at the thought of his little sisters being beaten by their brother.

Arizona was looking over the frightened eight year old, she was finished her exam.

"All done Sky, you did so good and you were so brave". Arizona says gently to the little girl. She then looked to Alex. "Dr. Karev you have a moment".

"Yeah". He then looked to his sister. "Sky we'll be right outside ok". His voice was soft with her.

"No! Don't leave me!" Sky cried, jumping on him.

He held on tightly to his sister, this had gotten Arizona a bit confused and worried. Who was this little girl? How'd she know Alex? She decided to wait before she hammered him with questions.

Alex looked at her with a gentle look. "Sky, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. I'm just going right outside and talking with Dr. Robbins, I'll be right back".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

He kissed her head and set her back on the exam table then stepped outside with the blonde surgeon.

"Alex, who's that little girl?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Her name is Sky, she's my youngest sister".

"I didn't know you had a sister".

"I have two. Amber and Sky. They came to me after our brother was beating them".

"Oh my god, I'm sorry".

"They're just kids, Arizona. I don't know what he did to them so I have to be careful with them especially Sky".

"Let me know if I can do anything to help".

"I will. Thank you for this".

"No problem".

"Excuse me".

Alex then went to go get his youngest sister, he gently picked her up and cuddled her to his chest holding her protectively. When everyone looks at Alex he's this arrogant and jokable guy and this amazing surgeon but to see this side of him was different. It was warming, nice.

He walked back to the ER where his teen sister was and on the way he ran into Bailey.

"Karev". Bailey greeted. She then noticed the child in his arms. "And you have a child?"

"Sky's my sister, she and our sister Amber came here and found me". Alex explained.

"She ok?"

"I don't know".

He then gently tapped her shoulder, the eight year old looked up. "Sky this is my friend Bailey, she was one of my teachers here".

Sky turned to see the woman, Bailey smiled at the child. Whenever she sees a child patient or not it reminds her of her son, Tuck.

"Hi Sky". Bailey greeted the child in her motherly voice.

"Hi". Sky says nervously.

"We'll talk later Karev". Bailey tells him.

"Alright". Alex spoke.

"Alex". Sky whispered.

"What's up kiddo?" Alex uses a gentle voice.

"Can we see Amber now?"

"Of course we can".

The two siblings headed back to the ER to check on their sister.

Amber was still getting checked out, now that she was by herself without her young sister around she let all her emotions out. The anger, sadness, pain, all of it.

"Hey you're gonna be ok". Meredith says gently.

"I didn't want Aaron to hurt Sky so I always took it just so she wouldn't get hurt". Amber cried.

"You're safe now, nobody's gonna hurt you or you're sister".

"Where's Alex? I want my brother".

Before Meredith could speak Alex approached with Sky still in his arms. The blonde looked to the teen.

"I'll be right back".

Amber nodded as Meredith walked over to her friend and sister.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Amber is gonna have to get some rest and maybe a couple X rays". Meredith answers.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She didn't want Aaron to hurt Sky so she took it".

"Mer, I have to talk to you and Derek about something".

"What is it?"

"Another time, I need to be with my sisters right now".

"Of course".

Alex went over to his teen sister and sat down next to her, Amber looked to see her eldest brother there.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't think it would get this bad". Amber said.

"Hey hey, you gotta calm down. I know you didn't mean for it to get this bad, but Amber why didn't you come to me sooner?" Alex replies.

"Aaron said he was sorry for what he did that he didn't mean it, but then it kept happening".

He then left for a moment going over to Meredith. "Hey Mer you mind watching Sky for a few minutes. I gotta talk to Amber".

"Sure".

Alex looked down to his youngest sister. "Hey Sky, can you stay with my friend Meredith for a few minutes so I can talk to Amber".

The eight year old looked to the blonde then back to her brother. "Will she hurt me?"

That had broke both their hearts especially Alex, what had their brother done to cause this?

"No sweetie she won't hurt you".

He set her down and watched as she slowly went over to Meredith, the blonde looked to her from with a smile.

"I'll watch her". Meredith assured him.

"Thank you". Alex replies.

Meredith walked away with the eight year old while Alex had to fight not going to get her, he then took a minute and went back to his teen sister. Amber was still on the exam table and saw that her brother was back.

"I'm sorry Alex-" Amber was cut off by her brother.

"It's not your fault. When'd this start?" Alex spoke.

"A year and a half ago. I don't know what happened Aaron just came home from work and flipped out, I hid Sky in my room and tried to calm him down, it never worked. After a while he got physical and when he got like that I made damn sure to hide Sky so she wouldn't get hurt. I always took it so she wouldn't".

"Amber, I had Sky checked out I saw some old bruises and what look like a scar".

"That happened recently, Sky knocked over his beer by accident and he lost it. He beat her a few time then...he took a piece of glass and cut her".

"What happened before you two came to me?"

"Aaron had an episode, he was yelling and screaming how I wasn't one of his sisters and I'll never take Sky from him. After he was finished kicking me I got up from the floor went to my room got Sky packed some of our stuff stole Aaron's money, credit cards, and truck. The truck ended up breaking down and we walked the rest of the way here".

"Listen to me carefully, you and Sky are safe here. Nobody's gonna hurt either of you anymore, not if I have anything to say about it".

"Thank you Alex".

"Anytime kiddo".

Meredith was still with the youngest Karev sibling, she noticed how she moved closer to her side staying out of the way of everyone. Christina Yang had seen her friend and the small child.

"Mer, who's kid do you have?" Christina asked.

"Alex". Meredith answered.

"Alex has a kid?"

"This is his youngest sister, Sky".

The Cardiac surgeon bent down to the young girl's level, Sky saw the woman and his behind Meredith's leg.

"Hi, I'm Christina". Christina says gently.

Meredith looked down to the young girl with a gentle look. "Sky, wanna say hi".

Sky slowly came around and saw the other doctor, she wasn't sure about her. She had a couple of doubts about Meredith but if her brother trusted her she could at least try. She looked up at the blonde with a fearful look.

"Will she hurt me?" Sky's voice was small and delicate.

"No she won't sweetheart".

The eight year old came around and saw Christina. "Hi".

"It's nice to meet you Sky". Christina's voice was gentle.

"Dr. Yang! We need you!" Jo called out.

"Duty calls, it was nice meeting you Sky".

"Bye". Sky says.

She left just as Derek came up and saw his wife. "Hey".

"Hey. Before I forget Alex say he wants to talk with us about something". Meredith replies.

"Did he say about what?"

"No, but if I had to guess I have a pretty good idea".

She pointed down to the small child and Derek saw the little girl. "Alex has a kid?"

"It's his youngest sister, Sky".

Derek bent down to see the young girl, when Sky seen Derek she ran off.

"What was that about?"

"Aaron, their brother abused her and Amber. I don't think she's use to a lot of guys except Alex".

"What do we tell Alex?"

"Tell Alex what?" A voice said.

The two turned to see no other than Alex, when he didn't see his youngest sister around he began to panic.

"Where's Sky?" Alex's voice quickly filling with worry.

"She may have ran off when she saw Derek". Meredith answered.

"Son of a bitch".

"Sky couldn't have gotten that far". Derek said.

"Let's split up and find her, I'll call a code pink".

After the code was issued Alex was pacing around frantically, he was trying to keep calm but it wasn't happening. After getting his sisters back that had given him, his family back and now that his youngest sister disappeared that had sent him into complete panic mode. Was she hurt? Was she alright? More importantly what happened?

"I'm sorry Alex, I tried to say hi but she ran off". Derek says.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have left her yet". Alex replies.

"How far could an eight year old have gotten in a hospital?" Meredith asked.

Meanwhile

After running for a while Sky had stopped running when she tried to open a door it wouldn't budge, she wanted her sister. She wanted her brother. Not knowing what else to do the eight year old sat down and brought her knees to her chest and started sobbing.

Where was her brother? Her sister? Why couldn't she get the door to open? Many things roamed through her eight year old mind.

Jackson Avery was walking through the hallways trying to find the missing kid. As he was walking he heard the sobbing. Where was it coming from? He kept walking towards it and found the crying child.

Taking his time he had went over to her, Sky jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder she moved away from the Plastic Surgeon.

"Hey hey it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" Jackson says softly.

"S-Sky". Sky answered, her voice trembling.

"It's nice to meet you Sky, my name's Jackson. Are you here with your mom or dad?"

"No. My brother's a doctor here, me and my sister came here to live with him".

There was something about this little girl that seemed familiar to Jackson. She resembled someone but couldn't think of who.

"I can take you to your brother, what's his name?"

"Alex Karev".

Back in the ER, Alex had returned he was still searching for his youngest sister and still couldn't find her. When Amber had seen her brother looking worried she began to get worried, she slowly swung her legs over the bed and began limping to her brother.

When Alex saw his injured sister going towards him he went to her and thankfully got to her in time just as she fell again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked, carrying her back to the bed.

"Why do you look so worried?" Amber asked.

"Sky ran off when she was with Meredith, she looked at Derek and ran".

"What? Where is she?"

"I don't know, I issued a code pink its for missing kids".

"I gotta find her".

"No I will you need to rest and wait to get an X-ray".

"You don't understand if Sky ran then she's hiding, I taught her that".

"Where would she hide?"

"She's always hid in a closet".

Alex sighed sadly, there were numerous closets in the hospital and multiple ones on one floor alone. It would take everyone almost all night to look.

"Alex!" A voice called out.

The surgeon turned to see Jackson with his sister, Sky dropped the surgeon's hand and ran to her brother. Once she was in arms reach, Alex had swept his sister up hugging her tightly. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to calm himself down.

Sky has held on tightly to her brother, her small arms wrapped tight and securely around his neck. Alex kissed her head a few times.

"Don't ever run away like that again, you had me really worried and scared". Alex whispers to his sister.

"I'm sorry, I thought he hurt me". Sky quietly says.

After a couple of minutes Alex had set his sister down and looked into her emerald green eyes that matched his own.

"Sky, I want you to listen to me alright". Alex kept his voice gentle with her.

"Ok".

"Sweetheart, nobody here is gonna hurt you alright. Everyone here is my friend. Not everyone is gonna hurt you alright. I'm gonna protect you and Amber, nobody will ever hurt either of you again and if anybody tries to I'll hurt them".

"I love you Ally".

Alex felt happiness flutter in his heart, when Sky was a toddler she called him Ally since she couldn't pronounce Alex. He hadn't heard that nickname in years.

"I love you too Sunshine".

He then carried her back over to their sister, when Amber saw her siblings coming back over she reached out and took a hold of Sky hugging her sister closely.

At that moment Alex couldn't have been happier, he now has both his sisters with him.

Amber was then sent up for X-rays so Alex stayed with Sky, who now had fell asleep on his shoulder.

Meredith and Derek had found Alex then went to him.

"Alex, I know you said you wanted to talk to us". Derek started.

"Yeah. Mer, I'm only asking because its your house-" Alex was cut off by the blonde.

"Yes you can move you're sisters in". Meredith said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course they're you're family which means they're our family".

Alex looked to Derek. "You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am, like Meredith said they're family". Derek spoke with a smile.

"Thank you. Both of you".

"You're welcome".

Alex heard his pager go off, he then went to check on his teen sister. Amber was getting her midsection and ankle wrapped and a brace on her knee, they were keeping her overnight for observation.

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Alex entered as he carried his sleeping sister in. Once Amber was finished she laid in the bed.

"How are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm a bit sore, nothing I can't handle". Amber replied.

"Amber".

"I got some bruised ribs, I think they said I got a small break in my knee and a twisted ankle".

"You're gonna be off your feet for a while and rest up".

"I expected that".

"Listen, I talked to my friends, Meredith and Derek. They said that I could move you and Sky in".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Meredith's house. There will be rules to follow though".

"Absolutely".

"First, no going out on school nights. Second will be a curfew, it will be 10 on school nights and 11 on weekends, but I want to know where you are, what you're doing, and who you're with. Third, clean up after yourself. Also I'm not always going to be at home at night so make sure Sky gets her homework done, gets ready for bed, and goes to bed. After school you two will come here until my shift is finished".

"Alright, I got it".

Alex laid his youngest sister next to Amber, the eight year old curled up next to her sister, soon enough the teen fell asleep. The eldest Karev sibling covered his sisters with a blanket and sat back down in a chair, he was covered up.

His eyes began to slowly close as sleep began to take him over, as he fell asleep that night something came to his mind. This was finally his chance to give his sisters a normal life, a better life. He could finally give them a home. A family.


End file.
